Love is in Bloom
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: Arceus is struggling to admit his feelings for Celestia. The alicorn, on the other hand, is waiting for a proposal that probalably won't come. Will Arceus muster the strength to admit his love and propose to Celestia? Or will the white Alicorn die from heartbreak because he dosen't love her?


Love is in Bloom

It was a beautiful night in Equestria, and Arceus, the Original One, and creator of the Pokemon Universe, was sitting on the top ramparts of Canterlot, staring up at the night sky. He sighed as he looked at the sparkling stars. Ever since he had been transported into Equestria, he had been hiding his feelings for the white Alicorn, Princess Celestia. He really wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but unfortunely, she was dragged away by the Mane Six or her younger sister, Princess Luna. Arceus gave a dry chuckle to himself. His counterpart, Giratina, had a crush on Luna, but was too afraid to tell her...

_Love is in Bloom._

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom._

_Two hearts becoming one._

Suddenly there came a quiet voice from the tower behind him. "So, Arceus. I find it that your enjoying the moon?" Arceus turned around and blushed deeply. There she was, so beautiful with her white coat, her sparkling amethyst eyes, her rippling rainbow mane and tail, and the golden crown she wore on her head. "Ce... Princess Celestia! I wasn't expecting you to be here!" Arceus tried to say, and ended up spluttering. Celestia gave a amused smile before walking up to the Alpha Pokemon and sitting down next to him. "I expect you to call me Celestia. Arceus." She smiled. Arceus still blushed, but he turned his regal head back to stare at the sparkling moon.

_A bond that cannot be undone, because_

_Love is in Bloom._

_A beautiful bride. a handsome groom._

_I said Love is in Bloom, _

_Your starting a life and making room for us {For us... For us... Ah.}_

"Arceus..." Arceus turned his head to face Celestia, and found her eyes staring deeply into his. His blush intensefied. "Yes?" "Ever since you've been transported to Equestria, have you found any lovers?" She asked, her tone serious. "I...I...I..." His spluttering was cut off as Celestia placed one hoof to his mouth. "I know that you have feelings for me Arceus." Arceus instanly stood still, all the muscules in his body paralyzed. "How?!" Celestia smiled. "Well, You blushed whenever I stood near you, you are always jealous when Lord Solaris comes, and you are always protective of me." Arceus sighed. There was no way of hiding it now... "Celestia..." Celestia looked up at him. Arceus was startled to see tears in her eyes. "Arceus... Please, don't leave me!" Arceus suddenly jerked up, his eyes widening. "Why would I leave-" He was cut off as Celestia lunged forward, burying her head in his chest. "Because, I love you too! And there are a lot of Pokemon and ponies in this world that would kill to have you as their husband!" Arceus felt his own eyes tearing up as he stroked Celestia's mane with one of his forelegs. "Celestia... I just want you to know, none but you has claimed my heart. I love you so much. I hate to see you cry..."

Celestia hugged him tightly as he withdrew a ring case from thin air. He opened it to reveal a beautiful topaz ring sparkling with jewels. Celestia gaped at its beauty. "Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria and raiser of the sun, will you marry me, Arceus, the ruler of the Pokemon World and the Original One?" Celestia wrapped her forehooves around Arceus's neck and gave him a deep passionate kiss before whispering into his ear. "Yes, I will..."

With that, the next day they got married. However, unlike most royal weddings, this one took place in a beautiful seluded grove in the Everfree Forest. Only Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Dialga, Palkia, Reshiram, Zekrom and the Mane Six were invited. Giratina had already admitted his love to Luna, and the two has already married and right now were at their honeymoon at Balitimare. Shining Armor wrapped a forehoove around Princess Cadence, who was crying with joy because her aunt was finally getting married. Reshiram and Dialga shared smiles as Celestia walked down the trail in a beautiful sparkling dress. Arceus, who was covered in shining silver armor, look longongly at her. When she finally got onto the pestedal, Palkia began reading out the lines. "Welcome, mares and colts. Dragons and guardians. Today, we are celebrating the marriage of Princess Celestia and Lord Arceus. They have fought through many obstacles to have this day, and their love is undeinable. I prounce you mare and guardian!" With that, Zekrom, who was standing nearby, placed two beautiful diamond rings on Celestia's horn and Arceus's golden wheel. The two recently weds walked to a nearby grove and gently nuzzled each other. The Mane Six exchanged excited grins as Rainbow Dash zoomed up into the sky and gave a giant sonic rainboom, "Second, best wedding ever!" She shouted as she zoomed past.

_Love is in Bloom. _

_A beautiful bride. A handsome groom._

Arceus and Celestia danced around the forest, Arceus holding Celestia in his forelegs and Celestia's hooves wrapped tightly around his neck. The Mane Six was also moving around while Dialga and Palkia was nuzzling each other and Reshiram was asleep on Zekrom's chest. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence just smiled, remembering their own royal wedding. Finally, Arceus and Celestia walked over to the carriage which would take them to the Hall of Origin for a honeymoon. After they got in, Celestia leaned on Arceus and rested her head on the Alpha Pokemon's chest. Arceus replied by smiling and gently careesing her rainbow mane. As the chariot sped away, Arceus and Celestia shared one last deep kiss as beautiful fireworks leaped into the sky above them and exploded, forming a huge heart and their faces...

_i said Love is in Bloom._

_Your starting a life and making room _

_For us {For us... For us.. Ah."}_


End file.
